2ARDR Prequel The Landon Ricketts Story
by Lantana75
Summary: Before meeting John Marston in Mexico, what kind of life did Landon live? What did he do after he and Marston parted ways and he stayed in America? Did the American authorities really forget him? Did Landon really die in his sleep?
1. Chapter 1

The sun was slowly setting on the large farmhouse. Trixie left the house and found the youngest children, Keri and Andrew, playing jacks on the porch.

"Keri, where are the others?," Trixie asked. "It's time for you all to do your evening chores."

"Lucas is in the barn," Andrew, the youngest, said. "I think Landon is there, too. And I saw Valerie by the gate."

"And Elliott is chasing the chickens again," Keri said.

Fulton walked out to start rounding up his sons and daughters.

Fifteen-year-old Landon was indeed in the barn with his older brother. He was staring at his new horse. "He looks a little small," Landon complained. "He looks like he belongs to a girl."

"He does," Lucas said. "He belongs to you."

"Bastard!," Landon barked. He jumped after Lucas and knocked him down. As he sat on top of Lucas, he beat his brother in the face and chest. Lucas was surprised at Landon's strength as he tried to fight his brother off.

"Landon! Stop it!," Lucas yelled. "Stop it!"

Suddenly, a pair of arms grabbed Landon from behind and jerked him away from Lucas. Fulton shoved his second son back and helped his oldest son to his feet.

"Both of you, stop it now!," Fulton demanded. He looked at Lucas' bloody face. "You go get cleaned up now, son." He looked at Landon. "What the hell is wrong with you?," he asked. "You're beating up your own brother! You're family. You need to all get along and stick together! Families are to stick together!" He grabbed Landon's sleeve at the shoulder and got into his face. "You need to quit fighting with your brothers, Landon!," he barked. "Now, get in the house and do your chores before I beat you senseless!" He shoved Landon towards the barn doors. Landon left the barn.

After all the children had gone to bed, the parents sat down in the living room.

"I worry about Landon," Trixie said. "He's so violent towards his siblings."

"He's a kid, honey," Fulton said. "He'll grow up and that will pass."

"I sure hope it does," Trixie said.

Two weeks later, the family gathered to celebrate Landon's sixteenth birthday. Still sporting a black eye, Lucas gave him a new pair of bronze spurs.

"Fulton's, big brother," Landon said, meaning it. "They're great. I'm sorry for what I did to your eye."

"I forgive you," Lucas replied.

It was almost midnight when Landon crept down the stairs of his family's home. He picked up his holster, which had his revolver in it, and his repeater. He had his rifle sling on his back. He waited until he was outside before he placed the rifle into it. He walked to the barn and went inside. He took his father's horse, a large black stallion, and saddled him up. Outside the barn, Landon mounted up and rode out of the farm. As he got out of the gate, he spurred the horse to a gallop and took off.

"Freedom," Landon said to himself.

2


	2. Chapter 2

Landon, his long hair blowing in the breeze, helped carry bales of hay into a large barn.

"That's enough, Landon," the other man said.

"I'm exhausted, Shawn," Landon smiled. "This is what I thought I wanted to do with my life. Now, I'm not so sure."

"I think a horse dealer is a good career, Landon," Shawn said. "But, there's a lot of talk about these new horseless carriages that are on their way. A few people back east already have them."

"Yeah?," Landon asked. "How fast do they go?"

"Slow, I hear," Shawn said.

"If that's the case, then I may stick with horses," Landon replied. He leaned back against a wall. "I think this is my last day here. I don't like this as much as I thought I would."

"So, what will you do?," Shawn asked.

"I don't know yet," Landon replied. "It's been good knowing you." He extended his hand. Shawn accepted and shook Landon's hand. "Take care of yourself, Shawn."

"You do the same, Landon," Shawn said.

Landon walked out of the main gate, mounted his horse, and rode away at a trot. Shawn watched him go.

1


	3. Chapter 3

Summer of 1893

Thundering hooves of a dozen galloping horses enveloped the prairie as the large group of men on horses rode alongside a train. The train robbers began to jump onboard the train. Among them was Landon. He had now been with the gang of outlaws for almost two years. His hair was longer and he had a goatee now, but anyone who had known him before would recognize him.

Landon jumped and caught ahold of a ladder of a boxcar. He pulled himself from his horse and got his feet onto a rung of the ladder. He climbed up. Once on top of the cargo car, he kept low as he walked carefully to the hatch that would lead into the car itself. He shot the latch and opened the door. He lowered himself in.

"All right," Landon smiled. "Wow. Look what we got here." Landon was pleased. There were crates labeled "Guns" and "Rifles" and "Dynamite" all over the place. Now, he just needed to wait for one man to make it to the locomotive to make the engineer stop the train.

Just behind the locomotive were two full passenger cars. The many passengers included innocent children. Children cried and clung to their parents for comfort.

"All right, people," one outlaw said as he walked the aisles. "All we want is the money and valuables. You stay smart, you stay alive! Got that?"

As the two outlaws held out cloth sacks; people placed money, jewelry, and other valuables into them. Nobody dared to try to fight back against these men. They were armed to the teeth and had ice-cold hearts. That could be seen in their eyes.

In the locomotive, two men made it on from their galloping horses and forced the engineer to stop the train. One man tied the engineer while the second man tied the coalman. They then helped loot the guns and valuables from the train.

In the boxcar, Landon and three other gang members began to hand the guns out to their comrades. One of the gang members drove a wagon to the area and the guns were loaded into it. The other valuables were placed on top of the guns.

"Come on, boys!," the gang leader called, full of joy. "Let's get a move on. We've got all we can carry!"

The four men in the boxcar jumped out and mounted their horses. The entire gang rode away.

The people on the train were relieved. Nobody seemed to be hurt.

Landon's gang leader, Roy Harrison, rode over to Landon.

"Good job, Landon," Roy said.

Landon nodded. "Did we get everything we needed?," he asked.

"I believe so," Roy replied. "Let's get back to Cueva Seca."

Cueva Seca was a cave that the gang had been hiding out in for the past year. It was south of the small town of Rathskeller Fork and an area called Silent Stead. Silent Stead had been abandoned years ago. It was crawling with wolves and cougars now.

"Let's go into Rathskeller Fork and check out the babes," Kale suggested. "Get some drinks and some ladies."

"Yeah, let's go," the others agreed.

The gang rode into town. Many people scurried away, realizing who the men were. The men all dismounted their horses and walked into the saloon. As they all sat at a table with their drinks, the dancers came onstage and started their dance.

Landon watched one woman in particular. He thought she was quite lovely. She noticed him and winked at him. The women walked through the aisles of their audience. The woman Landon was watching stood behind him and put her arms around him and stroked his chest. She whispered into his ear. "I'm in room five." She then went on.

Very late that night, Landon knocked on the door of room number five. The woman smiled and let him come into the room. "My name is Rianne Colson," the woman smiled.

"Landon Ricketts," Landon introduced himself.

Rianne came closer so she was toe-to-toe with Landon, put her hands on him, and started to kiss him. He put his arms around her and returned her passion.

Landon awoke the next morning, lying in bed with Rianne. She was still asleep. They were both naked and close together. Landon sat up, the bedcovers covering his lower body.

Rianne woke up. "Are you leaving, Landon?," she asked.

Landon looked at her. "Come with me, Rianne," he said. "Let me take you away from this hell-hole town."

Rianne smiled.

"We'll get married once we get to our new place," Landon said.

Rianne left Rathskeller Fork with Landon later that day.

The gang found their new hide-out in Twin Rocks. It was secluded and perfect. Landon took Rianne to Armadillo marry her. Once they returned to Twin Rocks, she was welcomed with the few other wives. She joined the discussion the women were currently having together.

"Rianne, it's nice to meet you," one woman said. "I'm Jake's wife. We've been married six years."

It was hard to sleep that night. The men took turns guarding the place while the women all slept in one room. Some had to sleep on the floor because there was very little room. The men were in the same predicament.

The next several weeks, the men robbed trains and stagecoaches that were coming in and out of Armadillo. Marshal Leigh Johnson was not at all happy about it. He had only two deputies who were new to their careers and he needed to figure out how to go after Roy and his gang as safely as possible.

The people of the town were always looking over their shoulder and cautious about their children. They were afraid of what this gang might do at any time.

One afternoon, Landon rode cautiously into town. He rode at a fast walk, avoided eye contact with anyone, and didn't speak. He rode to the gunsmith, dismounted, and hitched his horse. He walked into the gunsmith and bought some ammo for his revolver and his repeater and then left.

As Landon walked down the steps towards his horse, he heard a man call his name.

"Landon Ricketts," the man called. "Just how fast do you really think you are? Wanna find out?"

Landon stopped and looked. "Are you sure about this?," he asked with a grin.

Landon and the man took position on the road. Johnson watched from his window at the office. He knew this would be bad, no matter who won this one.

Landon and the man stared at one another, waiting for the right moment. The man's friends were surrounding Landon, in cover and hidden, with their own rifles and revolvers. No matter what would happen here, they were not going to let Landon leave town breathing.

Landon and the man drew. Landon fired four shots, all four hitting his opponent in the face. The man fell back, dead. The other shots rang out towards Landon. He dove to the ground and fired back. He took down each of the men as he kept in cover.

Once all the shooters were dead, Landon moved quickly to his horse and leaped into the saddle. As he started to ride out, another gunshot rang out towards him. He drew and fired back, taking down the wannabe hero that had tried to shoot him. He then spurred his horse and rode out at a gallop.

"No! Fletcher!" A woman ran to the wannabe hero's side. "No!" He was dead. His wife cried. "You stupid man," she wailed. "You should have left it alone. He was leaving."

Another man walked to the woman. "Come on, Rose," he said as he helped her stand up. "I'll find him," he assured. "He'll pay for killing my little brother. I swear. Or my name isn't Jordan Young."

Jordan looked into the direction Landon had ridden away. Landon was no longer visible.

3


	4. Chapter 4

Landon rode into a small town called Armadillo. It was small with very few people. As he rode by the train station, he stopped and hitched his horse. He stepped up onto the platform and looked at the "Wanted" posters. He found one with his likeness, took it down, and wadded it up as he walked away. He got a room in the saloon and went into it.

Landon sat on the bed and looked at his right hand, his gun hand. He never wore gloves and the signs of numerous shootings were there staring back at him. He had chosen his life. There was no turning back.

Or was there?

Landon slept sparsely that night, like many nights. He hadn't slept well since he left the horse dealer's ranch.

Landon mounted his horse late the next morning. As he started to ride at a walk, he asked a man which way was Thieves' Landing.

"That way," the man said, pointing. "See where the sheriff's office is there? Go along that road. You'll ride past Warthington Ranch, through MacFarlane's Ranch, and then come to Thieves' Landing. Just stay on that road and it will take you right there."

Landon spurred his horse and rode out at a trot. Once out of the town, he spurred the animal into a gallop. He pushed the horse as fast as it could go and made his way towards MacFarlane's Ranch. As he came near the ranch, his horse fell and landed on Landon's right leg. Landon pulled himself from under his doomed horse. He stood up, took out his rifle, and shot the horse in the head.

Landon walked into the ranch. As he did, he saw a bay horse hitched close to the main gate. He untied it, mounted, and spurred it into action and galloped to other side of the ranch.

Landon was long gone before the Lawmen could even try to go after him. He smiled.

It was not long before Landon entered Thieves' Landing, a lawless town that had no Lawmen at all and most Lawmen avoided at all costs.

Landon rode towards the saloon and hitched his new horse. He dismounted and walked into the saloon. There, he sat down at the Liar's Dice table, his favorite gambling game.

Altogether, five men were playing the Liar's Dice. Landon was one to really take his time and think. The other four were not happy with how long he often took. But, they said very little. One-by-one, each man was eliminated until it was only Landon and a man named Noah Preston.

"You're bluffing," Noah said. "You look like a liar."

When the dice were revealed, Landon's dice each read five while Noah's die read three. Noah had lost his final die and had lost the game. Landon smiled and picked up the money.

"Gentlemen," Landon smiled as he put the money into his pocket. "It's been a pleasure."

As Landon stood up, Noah jumped up. "You cheated!," he barked at Landon. He drew his gun.

Landon drew. "Let's settle this outside, partner," he said.

"Let's go," Noah agreed.

Outside, a light rain pelted Landon's hat and clothes as he and Noah faced one another. When they drew, Landon came out the victor. A bullet grazed his lower leg, but he shot Noah in the chest. As Noah dropped dead, other gunmen started to shoot at Landon. Landon limped into cover and fired back. People scattered.

Landon covered himself as he made it to his horse. He mounted and spurred the horse to a gallop. He rode across Dixon Crossing and didn't look back.

Near Montana Ford, Landon set up a small camp and checked the injury to his leg. It was not deep and was not hurting much anymore. Landon sighed and got comfortable and listened to the splashing water of the shallow river.

The next morning, Landon rode out. He crossed the river and rode up the hill and onto a main road. He passed Beecher's Hope. Beecher's Hope looked lonely with nobody living there. The empty house was boarded up, the barn was empty, and the silo needed repairs. It was overgrown with weeds and the fence was falling apart.

Landon rode on past it and to Manzanita Post. There, he bought some supplies. He then rode back out.

The more Landon rode, the more enemies he seemed to make. He started to wonder what he had gotten himself into. He remembered the men he had killed in Armadillo. He was a little angry that he had killed the wannabe hero. Maybe he should have just taken him down by putting a shot to his foot?

Landon met his wife in Blackwater the next day. He was still careful not to draw too much attention to himself. His nice clothes did scream to be noticed.

In the Blackwater Hotel, Landon and Rianne settled into a room. She looked at him, knowing that something was on his mind.

"I killed some men in Armadillo," Landon said. "One was a man who challenged me to a duel. He had friends ready to kill me if he lost. I killed all of them. The last man was simply a man who thought he could be a hero. I think he had a wife. I should have just shot that man in the foot and went on."

"If he shot at you, then you were defending yourself," Naomi replied.

"Yeah, I know," Landon said, not convinced. "I need to sleep on this and figure out what to do later."

"Let's get some sleep, then, Landon," Naomi agreed.

That night, Landon and Naomi made passionate love. They then fell asleep cuddled together.

The next morning, the couple woke up and prepared to leave.

"Where are we going?," Naomi asked.

"Let's go back to Rathskeller Fork," Landon suggested. "The gang won't look for me there."

"What about that man in Armadillo?," Naomi asked.

"I don't know," Landon said. "Come on."

The train stopped at the train station and Jordan Young was the last passenger to step off of it. He looked around and then walked on. "He's gotta be here," Jordan said to himself. He stopped a worker. "Where can I rent a horse and where is the best hotel here?," he asked the man.

"The livery is by the dock, other side of town," the man replied. "The Blackwater Hotel is that way."

"Thank you," Jordan said.

As Jordan walked towards the livery, he stopped short. "That's him," he said. He looked at the "Wanted" poster he had found. "Landon Ricketts, I don't give a damn for no reward. You are gonna learn that you did the wrong thing."

Jordan drew and started shooting randomly. People screamed and hurried to find shelter. Landon grabbed Naomi and pulled her into a cover. "Stay down," he told her. Landon drew his revolver and waited and watched. He couldn't shoot. There were too many people, including children, all over the place.

"What are you gonna do, Landon?," Naomi asked.

"There's too many children," Landon replied. "Come on. This way."

Landon grabbed Naomi by the hand and pulled her along as he hurried around the block and towards the city hall. Jordan chased after the couple. He went around the back and started firing. Naomi screamed and fell.

"No!" Landon fired at Jordan, emptying the now fully-loaded gun into him. Jordan fell and took his last breath.

Landon hurried to Naomi, dropped to his knees, and took her into his arms. He cradled her against his chest. She stared at him, gasping for air. The amount of blood on her dress said it all. People began to crowd around and stare. One man brought the doctor with him. The doctor looked sadly at Landon and shook his head.

Landon held Naomi, buried his face in her shoulder, cried hard, and held her as she died in his arms.

3


	5. Chapter 5

Landon sat on the bed in the small cabin in Tanner's Reach. The dried blood was still on his clothes. He held his hat in his left hand and his gun in his right hand. Tear streaks were still visible on his face and his eyes were still red. He looked at the gun, put it to his head, and closed his eyes tightly. He could still see Naomi's terrified face.

Landon let the gun fall from his hand. It clattered loudly to the floor. He kicked it away. It slid across the floor and hit the far wall.

The night was long and sleepless. Landon paced, kicked things, and vented out his rage. He was not sure what he wanted to do now.

1


	6. Chapter 6

Spring of 1890

Landon rode into Thieves' Landing at a walk as the rain was beginning to diminish. He hitched his horse near the saloon, went inside, and got a room. He went into the room and changed into dry clothes and cleaned his revolver. He returned downstairs and started gambling.

Landon had one weakness when gambling; he often cheated. He sat at a Poker table and held several high cards hidden in his coat. As he sat there, a woman walked in and sat at the Poker table. She was not one of the prostitutes. She was obviously a rancher. She wore dark-blue jeans, a yellow and blue blouse with a blue vest, a gun, and riding boots with spurs. She had long thick dark blonde hair and green eyes. Landon was taken by her. She sure was beautiful.

It had been four years since Landon lost Naomi. The memory still haunted him. However, he had not changed his ways all that much. He was still considered a dangerous man and had a bounty on him, dead or alive. He had already killed many bounty hunters that had come to try to capture or kill him for the ever-growing bounty on him.

Landon tipped his hat to the woman as she placed her bet. As he played through the game today, he found himself not cheating. It was as if he just could not cheat against a woman. He still won quite a bit. He surprised even himself.

"Thank you, gentlemen," Landon said as he raked the chips towards himself. "And lady."

The woman smiled. She thought he was cute.

Late that night, Landon stood just outside the saloon and took a smoke. As he leaned on the railing, the woman stepped out of the doors and approached him.

"That was a good game," the woman said.

Landon stood upright and smiled at her. "Why, thank you, ma'am," he said.

"My name is Lucinda Locksley," the woman said. "I used to be a ranch-hand at MacFarlane's Ranch."

"Landon Ricketts, ma'am," Landon replied.

"Landon Ricketts?," Lucinda asked. "Yes, I have heard of you."

"Is that good or bad?," Landon asked.

"I don't know," Lucinda replied. "Where are you going to now?"

"Armadillo," Landon replied. "Actually, Twin Rocks. It's an abandoned home north of the town. I stay there sometimes."

"Do you mind if I join you?," Lucinda asked. "I have nowhere to go at this time."

"If you want to, ma'am," Landon replied. "I could use the company of a beautiful lady."

The next morning, Landon and Lucinda rode out of Thieves' Landing together at a slow gallop. It would be a long ride west to reach Twin Rocks.

As the sun set on the vast frontier, Landon and Lucinda made a small camp. Landon got a fire going and sat down near Lucinda.

"Why did you want to come along with me?," Landon asked.

"I lost my farm after my husband died to smallpox," Lucinda said. "I have nothing at all. So, why the hell not?" She paused. "And I think you're quite handsome, too."

Landon smiled. "Thank you, Lucinda," he said.

Sitting close together, the two watched as the fire began to die out. Landon put his hand on Lucinda's leg. He touched her face and turned her face towards his own and kissed her.

Landon and Lucinda kissed. They held each other close as their hands caressed one another's bodies. Lucinda ran her fingers through Landon's long brown hair.

It was two days of riding to reach Armadillo. Then, they went on north to Twin Rocks. There, they walked into the middle hut-style house. Landon lit two lanterns so they could see.

In bed that night, Landon and Lucinda made love passionately. He was sure he had found the perfect woman. But, could he protect this one? Or would she meet the same fate as his first wife? He would do all he could to be sure Lucinda would live a long life.

2


	7. Chapter 7

January 20, 1896

Landon stood outside the main house of Twin Rock. He could hear the crying of a newborn baby.

"Now what?," Landon asked himself. "How can I keep this child from being hurt or killed? This is my own flesh and blood."

Little Irene Ricketts had only just opened her eyes to the world. She had Landon's eyes and Lucinda's nose.

Landon went into the house. Lucinda and the doctor had wrapped the baby up in a blanket. The doctor stood up with Irene in his arms and offered her to Landon to hold. Landon cautiously accepted the squirming the baby. For a moment, he refused to look at her. How could he bond with the baby if there was a chance that he could be killed? She would be without a father.

Landon finally looked at Irene. She was too young to smile yet, but he was sure she knew who he was. Landon felt as if the baby was now stealing his heart. "She's beautiful," Landon said as he sat down on the bedside with her. "My God, Lucinda. I can't believe this. She has my eyes."

"You need to make some changes, Landon," Lucinda said. "Children need their fathers."

Landon was still staring at Irene in awe. Had he heard what Lucinda said? Could he make those changes? He had never even considered fatherhood since he left his parents' home years ago.

1


	8. Chapter 8

Note: This chapter is taken right from information taken from the game; the death of the Butcher Brothers at the hands of Landon Ricketts (you read it in a newspaper in-game).

Summer of 1896

The old Bacchus Place was the new home for the family. It was the first time Landon had taken a breather from his ways. He was very nervous about his daughter, but he did his best. He loved looking into her big brown eyes. He did indeed miss his independence, but he loved his family. Was this the end of his ways?

"Landon, we need food," Lucinda told him one afternoon.

"I'll go into town and get supplies," Landon said.

"Stay out of the saloon," Lucinda said. "Irene and I need you sober and safe."

"I'll do that," Landon agreed.

Outside, Landon saddled his horse and mounted up. He rode towards Thieves' Landing, the nearest town, at a slow gallop. He reached town and rode to the general store. He hitched the horse and went inside to get what he needed. He then packed the supplies into the saddlebags.

As Landon was about to mount up, two men on horses rode to him and stopped their horses.

"You Landon Ricketts?," the first man asked.

"Who's asking?," Landon asked.

"Charlie and Ryan Butcher," the second man replied. "You know who we are just as much as we know who you are."

"Yeah, I know who you boys are," Landon said as he nodded. "The so-called most feared bounty hunters in these parts. You're known to have never turned in a bounty alive."

Ryan smiled. "You're next on our list, Ricketts," he said.

"Wait," Landon said. "I have a wife and a daughter now. I won't fight you. I'll let you take me in alive. Do it for my family, not for me."

Ryan looked at his brother. "What do you think, Charlie?," he asked.

"No," Charlie said. "I like our reputation, Ryan."

Landon dove for cover. The gunfire began. Landon struggled to stay in cover, not wanting to leave his daughter fatherless. He fired back at the brothers.

Ryan fell backwards off his horse. The horse reared up twice and then ran away. Ryan screamed in pain.

"Charlie, I'm hit!," Ryan called. "Kill him! Hurry!"

Charlie, still on his own horse, started shooting towards Landon's position. Landon fell back as a bullet grazed his left arm. He fired back and struck Charlie, who fell off his horse to one side. The horse backed away and then just balked and whinnied.

Landon rushed to his horse, mounted, and galloped out of town. He did not ride straight back to the Old Bacchus Place yet. He could not lead these people to his wife and daughter. They could be harmed also.

When the Butcher Brothers caught up with him, Landon easily killed both men.

Once the two men were dead, Landon rode his horse at a walk to the bodies. Still on horseback, he looked down at each man, shook his head, and then rode on towards home at a fast trot.

Once he got back to Lucinda, Landon told her everything. "This was self-defense, Lucinda," Landon said. "They were going to kill me. But we need to lay low for awhile. The authorities will never believe me."

"I understand," Lucinda said.

Landon picked up Irene. "I did what I had to do," he said, as if telling his baby that. He looked at Lucinda. "I'd die if anything happened to either of you." He took a deep breath.

"You need to quit this life, Landon," Lucinda said. "I know you love us both. I know you do."

Landon gave Irene to Lucinda. He didn't know what to say.

2


	9. Chapter 9

Note: This chapter also covers an event spoken of in the in-game story; the Blackwater Massacre of 1899.

Three-year-old Irene sat on the floor and played with a toy wooden horse. Lucinda sat in her chair and read a book. Landon walked into the house.

The fancy hotel room was large and decorated mostly in red. The door opened and Landon walked in.

"You were gambling again," Lucinda guessed as she stood up and watched Landon drop a large sum of money onto the dresser.

"How else am I supposed to keep you two sheltered?," Landon retorted. "I can't do anything else. It's either this or start robbing trains and stagecoaches again."

"But you could lose every dollar," Lucinda argued. "Then, we'll be on the streets and they'll take Irene from us. Is that what you want? Do you want complete strangers raising your daughter?"

Now on her feet, Irene was afraid. She could hear the stress in her mother's voice.

Landon walked over and picked her up. "Lucinda, I don't know how else to help you," he said. "Do you think I could be an attorney? A Lawman?"

Lucinda knew Landon was right. His history was surely a serious hindrance, no matter what he might do to try to prove himself.

"I'm sorry, Landon," Lucinda said, calmer. "I really am. I love you very much. But I do get scared when you leave. I never know if you're coming back."

Landon could not sleep at all that night. He looked at his sleeping wife and then his sleeping daughter. He then stood near the window and stared out at the ocean. He wondered if he should move his family and start over in a new country, such as Australia or England.

When Lucinda awoke the next morning, Landon was not there. She got up and then found a note on the dresser.

"Lucinda, I will be back this afternoon. I need to get some supplies. I am taking you and Irene someplace safe. It would rip my heart out if anything happened to either of you. Love, Landon."

Lucinda smiled. She bathed, dressed, and then got Irene ready for the day. Irene then played with some toys on the floor while Lucinda read a book.

As the sun climbed high into the sky, gunshots startled Lucinda. She rushed to the window. Four men with guns were riding at a slow gallop.

"Landon!," Lucinda cried as she realized they were going for him.

Landon ran and found cover.

Lucinda grabbed Irene and held her tightly to her as she ducked against the wall. She shielded her daughter with her body.

Landon fired back, desperate to make sure he could get back to his family. He had planned it all out. This was not the time to be caught or killed. He had to get Lucinda and Irene someplace safe.

Landon, with only his revolver, fought to stay alive.

"Long time no see, Landon," a familiar voice from behind said.

Landon turned to see Roy, who he had not seen since Irene came.

"What the hell is this?," Landon asked.

"It's not us, Landon," Roy said. "They came after me and my boys and it looks like they think you're still one of mine." He cocked both guns and fired a shot from each. "Better hold on," Roy told Landon. "I know you've got a kid now."

"Damn right, I do," Landon said. "My wife's brother lives here in town also, not far from the edge of town. Try not to kill him, Roy. He's got a wife and kid, too."

"Every man for himself, Landon," Roy said.

Landon made his way across the road, firing at his enemies at the same time. He made it behind the wall. He had to get to Lucinda and Irene quickly.

As he was shot at, Landon shot back.

Innocent people were running for cover into buildings or anywhere they could find to feel safe. Children cried.

Finally, Landon stood upright. He had finally had enough. He walked slowly down the center of the road, shooting at every man who was advancing towards him. One by one, each man went down. Some were on foot and others were on horses. Some of the horses also fell victim to bullets fired by Landon.

Landon stood still once the last man fell. He looked at his revolver and sighed. He holstered the gun and hurried back to the hotel to see how his family was.

Lucinda was still clinging to Irene when Landon burst through the door. He dropped to his knees and hugged Lucinda.

"It's all over," Landon told her. He helped her stand up and took his daughter from her. Irene cried and held onto him.

"Landon, I can't do this anymore," Lucinda said. "I want to end our marriage. I have to do it for Irene. She needs the chance to have a real childhood and she needs to be safe so she can grow up into a woman."

"I know," Landon said. He hugged Irene tightly and sat down on the bed with her. "Just don't let her forget me. Make sure she knows how much I love her. I always have loved her and I always will."

Landon put Irene down, stood up, and picked up something from the dresser.

"I was going to save this for when she turned five," Landon said as he dangled a silver chain with a silver heart pendant. He put the necklace on Irene and hugged her again. He then held her so she was looking him in the eye.

"Irene, you're going with mama now," Landon said, very sadly. "You be a good girl and become a proper woman. Always remember that Daddy loves you. I will come back for you one day. I promise."

Landon hugged his daughter again. As he looked over her shoulder at Lucinda, he told his wife, "I will see her again. She's still mine."

Lucinda nodded. "Keep that promise," she said, as if warning him. "I'm gonna stay with my brother, Trevor, for awhile."

Landon watched out the window as Lucinda and Irene disappeared around a corner. He sighed sadly.

2


	10. Chapter 10

Note: This chapter covers an event mentioned in the "Undead Nightmare" part of the game: a gunfight in California in 1902. It was after this that he went to Mexico.

"What's this, marriage number three?," a man asked Landon as he saw the blonde woman there with Landon.

"My cousin was married seven times," Landon replied. "Now stop babbling and let's play dice. Come on, Steven. Roll."

Landon and Steven flipped the dice cups. "I bid there are two sixes," Steven said.

"Three sixes," Landon said.

"Bluff," Steven said.

The dice were revealed. "Four sixes," Steven said. "Damn." He tossed one die to the table. "You're gonna be the talk of the country when people realize you beat me, the only brother of the owner of the largest railroad company. He might open the rail lines to Mexico soon. What do you think of that, Landon?"

"I don't care," Landon said. "I haven't even ridden a train yet. But people tell me it's the best way to travel."

"I see," Steven said. "Give it a try."

Once again, the game resumed.

"Two ones," Steven bid.

"Four ones," Landon replied.

"Bluff," Steven said.

The dice were revealed.

Steven's final die read one. Two of Landon's three dice read one.

"Game's over," Landon said. "I win."

"No, you lose," Steven said. He drew his gun and fired at Landon, who threw himself to the floor.

"Janet, get down!," Landon yelled.

Landon and Steven exchanged gunfire as people ran to protect themselves. Landon fired and hit Steven in the shoulder. As Steven lay against a wall and gasped, Landon walked up to him. He stood over Steven and aimed the gun at him.

"Landon, don't do it," Janet cried. "Please!"

Landon stepped back and uncocked the hammer. "You better appreciate her," Landon said.

In the hotel room, Janet was angry. "I knew all this gambling would get you into trouble. I want you to stop it. You have to stop it."

Landon was tired of this. Janet never left him alone about his gambling. He had to listen to this every day. He had indeed gotten into fights, usually fist-fights, when he played any gambling games. He had been shot, stabbed, punched, and almost drowned by people he had gambled against. Sometimes, he was cheating. He often cheated at Poker.

Landon didn't say anything. He knew better than to argue with Janet. She was a woman who liked to have the last word, no matter what it took or how long she had to continue to argue.

"I know you hear me, Landon!," Janet demanded.

"Yeah, I do," Landon replied, keeping himself calm. "Janet, I love you, but you need to stop screaming at me like I'm a child."

"Well, I will quit screaming when you quit the damned gambling!," Janet responded. "One day, somebody is gonna kill you, Landon. And I know you have a child. You promised you would go back to that girl one day. You can't do that if you're dead."

Landon calmed himself down. "I wanna go to Mexico," he told Janet as he sat down. "I can make a new start there."

"A new gambling start?," Janet asked. "They gamble more there than here." She sighed. "They're in trouble there, Landon," she went on. "It's not a safe place."

"Neither is here," Landon replied. "Here, there's a big bounty on my head, dead or alive. You could get caught up in a crossfire."

Janet thought for a moment.

"We can leave tomorrow morning," Landon said. "Give it a few years and come back. By then, maybe I won't look the same. I'm not getting any younger. I left home when I was sixteen, killed my first victim when I was eighteen. Look at me, almost forty-four. Twenty-five years killing men. I never hurt a woman or a child. I never would, either."

Janet thought hard. "All right," she finally agreed. "We'll go to Mexico."

Janet woke up before dawn the next day. Landon was still sound asleep. Janet wrote a note, picked up a large knife, and stabbed herself in the throat.

"Janet?" Landon was shocked when he found what had happened. Strangely, he was not upset. Why was he not upset? He had been devastated when he lost Naomi and even more devastated when Lucinda had taken his daughter and left. But, why was he not so upset about this one? When he read the note, it answered all his unspoken questions.

"Dear Landon, I don't think you're going to be all that sad when I am gone. No one will be. I think you and I were just entertainment for the other. You talk so much about Naomi and Lucinda and your child, but you seem bored with me except when we are laying together. I care about you, but I am not in love with you. There is no one to love me in this world, so I want to leave it. Goodbye, my love."

Landon knew she was right. They seemed to have married simply to always have some entertainment. Landon knelt by Janet, closed her eyes, and stood up. "Happy trails, Janet," he said, somewhat sadly.

Landon dressed, got his gun, and walked downstairs.

At the livery stable, Landon asked for his horse. As he was preparing to mount up, Steven found him.

"Running away now, Landon?," Steven mocked. "Afraid you'll lose at dice today? Or is the old bag hindering you?"

Landon turned and punched Steven. Steven didn't fall, but was knocked back a few steps. He drew his gun and fired at Landon. He missed and struck the horse.

Landon fired back.

"Run!," a passerby screamed.

As people began to run and take cover, Landon fired more shots at Steven. One bullet struck Steven in the left leg. Steven fell back, dropping his gun.

Landon walked to him, aimed his Schofield in Steven's face, and stared at him.

"Janet killed herself this morning, moron," Landon said. He pulled the trigger. Steven went limp. "You can have her now."

Landon holstered the gun, took Steven's gun and placed it into the saddlebag, and rode out of the state.

As the sun was setting, Landon rode across Ramita de la Baya, which took him into Mexico; his new home.

3


	11. Chapter 11

Note: This chapter starts at the end of the game mission "The Mexican Wagon Train." This is the mission when John Marston and Landon rescue political prisoners and drive the prison wagons into the USA. In the story on the game, Landon remains in America (you see him walk towards Plainview) while John returns to Mexico to finish his quest. Also, this chapter mentions Governor Nate Johns. I hated that ridiculous name! That's why I did what I did in this chapter.

July of 1911

Landon drove the prison wagon across the second bridge into America, closely following his friend, John Marston. Driving another prison wagon and leading, John hurried the two harnessed horses into the United States, where he knew the prisoners would now be safe. Once far enough away from the bridges and the Mexican Army, John and Landon stopped the wagons.

John jumped down from the wagon, opened the back door as Landon approached, and freed the two men.

"Good job, John," Landon said. The two men climbed into the driver's seat of the wagon. "I know you've got things to get back to. I hope it all comes out well for you."

"You know what I'm after," John said.

"If you say so, John," Landon said. "If you say so." He walked along the road up the hill towards Plainview. John returned to Mexico.

In Plainview, Landon saw two men boarding a wagon. He approached and asked for a ride into a town. "Just wherever you happen to be going," Landon replied when they asked where he needed to be. "I can take a stagecoach from that town."

"Sure," the driver said. "We're going to Benedict Point."

Landon jumped into the back of the wagon.

In Benedict Point, Landon bought a ticket to a stagecoach and rode to Blackwater.

Now almost fifty-five, Landon looked very different. His shoulder-length hair was almost completely gray, but with a few streaks of dark brown in it. He had a thick mustache, he was slightly shorter, and obviously older. To people who saw him, he was just an old man who they would never see again.

In Blackwater, Landon bought a new horse and rode to a large house near the tracks. He tied the horse to the inside of the fence and walked up the steps to the front porch. He knocked on the door. A man opened the door a moment later.

"Trevor Anderson?," Landon asked.

"You are not welcome here," Trevor said, realizing who Landon was. He started to close the door. Landon caught it.

"I have a right to see my daughter," Landon said. "Where is she?"

"Go away or I will have the police here," Trevor warned.

"Where is Irene?," Landon asked firmly.

"Get lost," Trevor said. As he was about to close the door, two teenaged girls came walking up the front walk.

Irene stopped. She smiled. "Daddy?," Irene asked. She became excited and ran to Landon. "Daddy! You came back! I knew you would come back for me!"

Irene threw herself into Landon's arms. He hugged her tightly and played with her long free-flowing dark brown hair. It was the same color his hair had been when he was young. Irene was wearing the heart pendant he had given her years ago when she was only aged three.

"I missed you, Irene," Landon said. "Every damned day, I missed you so much and wanted to see you again so badly."

"I told everyone you would come back for me," Irene said. She kept her tight grip on her father, as if she were afraid he would disappear right from her arms. "Take me home with you, Daddy. Please. I don't wanna be here anymore. I wanna be with you."

Landon set Irene back onto her feet. "Where is Lucinda?," he asked.

"Daddy, she died two years ago," Irene said. She looked at Trevor. "You promised me you would send him a telegram. You said you would tell him!"

"Oops," Trevor said, sarcastically.

"Daddy, please take me with you," Irene said. "I don't like it in the city. I don't like these clothes. I don't like this at all. You're taking me home now, aren't you?"

"You bet I am," Landon said. "Go get your things."

"There's nothing here for me," Irene said. "Nothing. Let's just go now, please. Now. I wanna be with you. Mama said you had never stopped loving me and that you would be back for me. I never doubted it."

"We're leaving, Irene," Landon said. He looked at Trevor, who was glaring at him.

"Irene, this is where you belong," Trevor said. "You're only fifteen. I won't allow it."

"You're not my father," Irene argued. "The courts never gave you legal custody of me. And I'll be sixteen next month. I'm not staying here any longer." She looked at Landon. "You're my father," she said. "Let's go. Please don't leave me here."

"I don't plan to," Landon said.

Landon mounted his horse and pulled Irene onto it behind him. She looked at Trevor. "Uncle Trevor, I appreciate everything you've done," she said. "Except for keeping me from dressing like I wanted. But I want to be with my dad."

"You'll be sorry, Irene," Trevor said. "Your father is a wanted man and people will be after him. You could get hurt."

"That all was years ago," Irene replied. She patted Landon's arm. "Come on, Daddy," she said. "I wanna go."

Landon pulled the reins, gave the horse a kick, and rode away with his daughter.

Landon and Irene waited at the train station an hour later. Irene looked through the newspaper, not really interested. The big headline was the recent murder of Governor Nate Johns. Irene never liked him anyway and planned the shortest mourning period ever: boo-hoo.

Everyone was talking about the murder. Some were people who supported the governor. Others were glad he was gone.

Irene and Landon boarded the train when it arrived. The horse was loaded into the livestock car in the back, right in front of the caboose.

"Where are we going, Dad?," Irene asked as she leaned on her father.

"I thought we'd go to MacFarlane's Ranch," Landon replied. "Then we'll ride to the Old Bacchus Place. We lived there when you were a toddler. We should be OK there. There's two beds and you can have the better one."

Irene, still leaning on Landon, wrapped her arms around his arm and hugged him. "I missed you, Daddy," she said. "I was always hearing stories about you. Good stories. They said you were helping people in a small village or town. I think Chuparosa was the name?"

"That's right," Landon said. "I considered it my redemption."

"I heard that you met some American outlaw that helped you rescue a woman from the army," Irene went on. "John Marston?"

"John is a good man," Landon replied. "He's been victimized by corrupt government officials. They took his wife and son and forced John to do their dirty work. His son is about your age now." About then, the train was passing Beecher's Hope, which was on the same side of the train where Landon and Irene were. "That's the Marston farm there, Irene," Landon said as he pointed. "All John wants is his home and his family. I am afraid that may happen to me, too."

Irene hugged his arm tighter. "I'll run if they try," she said. "I'm not losing you again, Daddy."

Irene closed her eyes. "Go on to sleep, Irene," Landon said. "I'll wake you when we get there. I promise, nobody is gonna take you away from me. Nobody."

3


	12. Chapter 12

Eight Months Later

"Stand up straight, Irene," Landon urged as Irene aimed the Schofield revolver at several glass bottles. "That way, the gun won't jump so much when you shoot."

Irene was dressed like she wanted: black jeans, black and snakeskin cowboy boots, a yellow and purple cowboy style shirt, and spurs. She often wore a hat also, but it was inside now with her father's.

"Go ahead," Landon said. "Let's see how much you've learned."

Irene fired at the bottles. Each one shattered with one bullet. Irene smiled and lowered the gun. She looked at Landon.

"Very good," Landon smiled as he hugged his little girl. "Now, get the repeater rifle. You're going hunting for our supper."

"I can do that, no problem," Irene smiled.

Landon brought Irene the horse he had bought her. Irene mounted and placed the repeater into her rifle sling. "I'll be back as soon as I can," she promised her father.

Irene rode out of the area.

Landon went into the cabin. He sat down and sighed heavily, as if he were relieved to be off his feet. He felt like he had just run one hundred miles.

Irene rode into Thieves' Landing first. She bought a newspaper and put it into the saddlebags. She the rode out of the town and began to ride through the woods.

Irene returned to the cabin with duck meat. She walked into the cabin, not noticing that Landon seemed weak.

"Daddy, I went into town first," Irene said. "I bought a newspaper and there's something you need to see here."

"This don't sound good," Landon said.

"It's not," Irene replied as she handed him the newspaper. "John Marston is dead. The official version, of course, says it was justice. But there's talk that the army raided his farm and endangered his family also. The wife and son were not harmed. At least, not physically."

Landon read the newspaper. "A good man has died, Irene," he told his daughter. "I'm so much older. I should have died before him."

"Daddy, age doesn't always tell when we die," Irene said. "If he was shot down like that, he was murdered. I'm so sorry for his family."

"I was planning to go to Beecher's Hope soon and give John something," Landon said. "I have something for him."

"I'm sorry, Daddy," Irene said.

"Irene, I know sooner or later that Trevor and Lisa will beg you to visit them," Landon said. "If you decide to, I want you to take this to Beecher's Hope and give it to Jack Marston, the son."

Landon reached under his bed and removed an item that was wrapped in a cloth. He gave it to Irene. Irene looked to see what it was; the Schofield revolver Landon had used for years. "Daddy, are you sure about this?," she asked.

"Look at the grips," Landon said. "I had the initials JM carved into them. I didn't think I would outlive him."

"If that's what you want, Daddy," Irene said. "I'll be sure Jack Marston gets this as soon as I can get there to him."

"I know you will," Landon said.

Irene put the gun under her bed and then started to prepare a meal.

2


	13. Chapter 13

The new home in Rathskeller Fork was not the nicest, but it was big enough for Landon and Irene. This time, they both had their own bedroom and more privacy. The house was two-storey and had many of the modern conveniences, including indoor plumbing. The kitchen was small, but it got the job done when needed.

Irene didn't care for Rathskeller Fork. It was small with very few people. Most of the people spent too much time in the saloon, drinking and gambling. Years ago, Landon would have been one of them. Now, he usually stayed away from it. It caused him too much trouble in the past and he wanted to be here for Irene with whatever time he had left on this earth.

Irene spent most of her time riding around Gaptooth Ridge. There was not much out here and they were close to Tumbleweed. Tumbleweed was a ghost town and was now often a hide-out for gangs. People also used the place for lynching. Tumbleweed was once a live town, like Armadillo, until the railroad had been built past it. Everyone later left and the town was deserted.

Irene rode her horse, Anastasia, around the area daily. There was almost nothing to do around here. It was a small town with very few people, which was why Landon had chosen it.

Word was already spreading throughout the frontier that Landon Ricketts was back in the United States. He hadn't been seen in so many years and he was sure that few people would realize who he was. He was young when he had fled to Mexico after a gunfight in 1902. He had run to Mexico in an attempt to put an end to the numerous gunslingers that would keep searching for him to challenge him. As he had become more and more famous for how fast he was, more and more gunmen were looking to challenge him.

It was only after his meeting and riding with John Marston that Landon had remembered how much he missed his home and that he longed to go back. After freeing two political prisoners by taking them into the United States, Landon remained home.

Now, Landon was only moderately happy, but also somewhat afraid, as more and more people knew that he was back. Knowing what had happened with John Marston and his family also bothered Landon. He was concerned that federal agents, the same as Edgar Ross, would take his daughter and use her against him.

As time went on, Landon worried more and more when his little girl went out into Gaptooth Ridge, wondering if she would not come back on her own. The local lawmen knew who he was, but turned a blind eye. They were seeing an old man who had redeemed himself and was harming nobody at all. They also liked to know how close they were to the legendary Landon Ricketts. It was an excitement for them. When people asked them if they knew anything, they lied and said they knew nothing of the whereabouts of Landon Ricketts. Landon and Irene knew this and were relieved. They also hoped that these lawmen would not lose their jobs because of this. Yet, they knew that lawmen were doing far worse things and were promoted rather than fired.

Back in Blackwater, several agents were celebrating the retirement of their colleague Edgar Ross. Edgar; now almost a celebrity after taking the credit for killing Bill Williamson, Javier Escuella, Dutch van der Linde, and John Marston; was happy and smug, his usual self. He accepted the gifts and the praise and never once showed any remorse for the brutal way that he had killed Marston, knowing that the son had witnessed the father's death. As far as Edgar was concerned, Jack was just a worthless son of a whore and an outlaw.

Edgar Ross had no idea that his success was adding fuel to the flames of Jack Marston's anger, rage, and fury. He had no idea that Abigail had just died of a serious illness, not that he would have cared. She was just a whore, as far as he was concerned.

Edgar Ross had no idea that his days were numbered and he would soon face the ultimate judgment of an extremely angry, furious, obsessed, and vengeful John Marston Jr.

2


	14. Chapter 14

A heavy storm awoke Irene one morning. She sat up, shoved her hair back, and took a deep breath. She got out of the bed and dressed quickly. She walked downstairs and found Landon in the living room, staring at the rain.

"I love a rainy day," Landon said, hearing Irene's footsteps approaching him. He turned around. "Good morning, Irene."

"Good morning, Daddy," Irene said as she hugged her father.

Landon kissed Irene's head. Again, he said, "I love a rainy day."

"I love the rain, too," Irene said. "But not being out in the rain."

Landon smiled. His arm still around Irene, he hugged her to his side. "Stay inside," he said. "I don't want you to get sick. There's no doctor in this town."

The closest doctor was in Armadillo. That was a day's ride if you rode at a gallop nonstop, which was not easy to do. Horses, just like people, tire and need rest occasionally. This also scared Irene. Her father was no longer a young man. He could fall ill at any time and need care from a doctor. But, Landon did not want to live in or near Armadillo.

Just recently, Armadillo's marshal, Leigh Johnson, had retired. He had also been a friend of John Marston. He had helped take down Fort Mercer just before John went to Mexico.

Landon quietly left the room and walked upstairs. Irene sat down in the living room and started to read a book. She fell asleep, dropping the book onto the floor. Landon let her sleep. Rainy weather makes almost every animal sleepy, including the human animal. He put a blanket over Irene and left the room.

A loud banging awoke Irene, literally causing her to roll right off the sofa. She stood up and looked out the front window. A prison wagon, several motorcars, and a large group of federal agents were outside the house.

Landon came down the stairs. He was calmer than Irene expected. "Daddy, don't go out there," she begged.

"No, Irene," Landon said. "If I don't do what they want, they may hurt you. We both know what happened to John Marston and almost happened to Jack Marston."

"And you want that to happen here, too?," Irene asked. "Daddy, please don't go."

Landon hugged Irene. "I love you, Irene," he said as he held her tightly, not wanting to ever let go. "Always remember that I never stopped loving you, Irene." He squeezed her again. "I can't let them hurt you," he went on. He stroked her hair, which was long and dark-brown, the same color his hair was when he was young.

Irene backed away, holding Landon's hands, and looked into his eyes. "They won't take you in for a trial," she warned. "You know that as well as I do. They'll gun you down like they did to John Marston."

Landon pulled away from Irene's grip. "I can't let them harm you," he said. He walked to the door and stepped outside. Irene watched through the window, positive she was about to watch her father die.

Landon stepped off the porch and tossed his Schofield revolver to the ground. He walked to the end of the walkway, where he was ordered to stop and wait.

"Don't move, Ricketts," one marshal ordered as Landon kept his hands in their view.

Irene stepped onto the porch. Landon saw her. "Just please don't hurt my daughter," Landon asked the men. "She has nothing to do with any of this. She's completely innocent."

"We're not here for her," another man said.

Irene stepped closer.

"OK, Mr. Harrison, we've got him unarmed," one man said.

The man in charge walked forward.

"Landon Harvey Ricketts," Harrison said. "My father spent his life looking for you. And then I took over after I got this badge. I wish my father could be here to see this today."

Irene's eyes widened as Harrison pulled his High-Power Pistol, stepped back, and aimed it at Landon.

"No!," Irene screeched.

Harrison fired three shots into Landon's chest. Landon dropped to the ground, struggling to breathe.

"Daddy! No!" Irene rushed to her father and dropped to her knees beside him. Harrison was shocked. He had no idea that Landon had any family at all, except his siblings. Irene pulled her father's head into her lap as she sat on the ground. Crying uncontrollably, she held him and talked to him. He was not able to speak at all. A small amount of blood was coming from his mouth, which meant he had serious internal injuries. Irene knew now that there was no saving him. He was dying in her arms.

"Daddy." Irene held her father tightly and closed her eyes. She looked at Harrison, who seemed to thinking "My God, what have I done?" as he watched her. Harrison knelt beside Irene and started to reach out.

"Don't touch him!," Irene screeched. "Do not touch him! Or me. You bastard."

"Do you know what life he lived?," Harrison asked.

"He still had the right to a fair trial," Irene argued. "This is not an execution, this is murder."

Harrison returned to his men. "I shot and killed an unarmed man," he admitted. "We'll put it out to the papers that Landon died in his sleep of natural causes."

"And what's to stop me from saying anything?," Irene asked.

Harrison sighed harshly. She had a point. He returned to Irene and stooped beside her. She was still cradling her dying father. He was clinging to her, as if he were afraid they would grab her at any moment and drag her away from him. Irene knew that Landon was holding on only for her. He was in pain and she knew it.

"Daddy, it's OK," Irene whispered. "It's OK to let go. It ain't your fault and I know that. You'll always be with me."

Landon was weakening and not trying so hard to breathe. He knew it was over. He glanced towards the lawmen. Irene put her hand to his face, blocking his view of the men. "Don't look at them, Daddy," she told him. "Look at me. I'm the one who loves you."

Landon ran his fingers through Irene's hair and touched her face. He wiped away a tear and looked at her with all the love he had. He was angry that she had to watch him die, especially that he was dying right in her loving arms.

"It's OK, Daddy," Irene whispered into his ear. "I understand. I'll always love you."

Landon was able to weakly whisper into Irene's ear. She nodded and said, "I promise, Daddy. I'll do that for you." Still holding him against her chest, Irene cried as she watched the light dim from her father's brown eyes.

Irene looked at Harrison, not even attempting to hide her anger, contempt, and disgust for the men who had just robbed her of her father and ruined her life. She knew Landon was aging and likely had little time left. Had he died of natural causes or illness, she could have accepted that. But to have him shot down like a dog was unacceptable.

"This was not justice," Irene told Harrison. "This was a murder for profit. You just wanted to look like a hero; the man who took down the legendary Landon Ricketts in a blaze of glory. But he was unarmed and was ready to face the law for what he had done. He knew he couldn't run forever."

"What do you want from me?," Harrison asked.

"I want a pardon for my father," Irene said. "He redeemed himself for years in Mexico by protecting the people in a small town. They had no law enforcement at the time in Chuperosa, so Daddy took it upon himself to protect them. I'd say that was absolute redemption."

"He'll get it," Harrison said. "I will personally see to that."

"And be prepared for anything else I may ask of you in the future," Irene said.

"So, I'm your lapdog now?," Harrison asked.

"Either that or I tell the world what just happened here today," Irene replied. "How do you think people will react when they learn that my father died right in my arms?"

Irene looked at her father, who was barely breathing anymore. He was quiet and making no attempt to hold on anymore.

"I'll be OK, Daddy," Irene whispered into Landon's ear. "It's OK to let go now. I believe you've been redeemed. God will welcome you into Heaven and I'm sure of it."

Irene clung to her father and watched him. She cried, knowing that he was almost gone.

Landon went limp in Irene's arms. His eyes went into a wide and blank stare. Irene knew he was gone. She rested his head on her leg and gently closed his eyes. She clung to her father and cried. She felt like she would never be consoled. She didn't have anyone now. She was alone.

"There's no-one to love me anymore," Irene said to herself.

4


	15. Chapter 15

Irene stood still and staring at the headstone.

"Landon Harvey Ricketts; Beloved Father; May God Forgive Him and Welcome Him Into Heaven."

Irene knew that Landon had fought hard to redeem himself. He had done nothing but good things for people once he arrived in Mexico. He had only killed in self-defense or to defend others. He had risked his life on numerous occasions to save women and children from danger. He and John had risked their lives to recue Luisa after she was falsely imprisoned.

"Irene, you've been here all day," Lisa said as she walked up behind her cousin. "Why don't you come back to Blackwater with us?"

"No," Irene said. "I made several promises to Daddy that I plan to keep. First, I need to go to Beecher's Hope."

"John Marston is dead," Lisa said.

"His son is still living," Irene replied. "I have to give him something. That will be the first thing I'll do." She looked at the headstone. "Don't worry, Daddy," she said. "I'll keep all my promises to you."

Just outside the cemetery, Irene untied her horse. She mounted and took up the reins. "Lisa, I'm not going back with you," she said. "I was never happy in Blackwater. You're a great friend, but only when I look like you want me to. That's not me. This is me. This is who I am."

Lisa looked up at Irene on the horse. "Goodbye, Lisa," Irene said seriously. "I hope you have a good long life."

Irene pulled the rein and rode away at a trot.

End

Author's Notes:

1. I mention child services in the story. The first American legal case of child abuse was a girl named Mary Ellen Wilson. In 1874, she was the first child to be removed from her home due to horrific abuse that she had suffered. This led to the creation of New York City Prevention of Cruelty to Children. Within only a few years, similar organizations were all over the country, each run by an individual state or territory. In 1909, President Theodore Roosevelt convened the White House Conference on Child Dependency, which created a publicly funded volunteer organization to "establish and publicize standards of child care." By 1930, there were also federal laws protecting children from abuse.

2. It is implied by Javier Escuella that Marston's late daughter (who is never mentioned by name) was still alive when John left the gang. It is believed she was younger than Jack. In the late 1800's and early 1900's, deaths of infants and children was unfortunately very common due to lack of advanced medical practices and inoculations. It is believed that she died after John left the gang and before he moved the family into Beecher's Hope since she is not buried at the new farm.

2


End file.
